


The Best Present

by ZXSpectrum



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: Sara's job leaves her with little time, Kaede has no idea what to give her... This Christmas seems to be ill-fated. Until Kaede gets an idea...
Relationships: Kitajima Kaede/Kitajima Sara
Kudos: 12





	The Best Present

“Welcome ba...”

Kaede halted, when she looked to the entrance of her room. As expected, her cousin and girlfriend Sara was standing there, however she didn’t appear to be in a good condition. She grabbed the door frame, as if she had to support herself and her legs were trembling. And probably not from the cold, it was heated well enough.

“Are you… alright?” Kaede asked carefully.

“I’m fine, Kaede-chan,” Sara replied, a weak smile on her face, and looked at her with half-open eyes. “I’m just a bit… tired.”

With that, she went over to their bed, where Kaede was just sitting, reading a book, and let herself fall on top of it. She didn’t even bother taking off her clothes and putting on her pajamas (although she often didn’t do the latter anyway).

Kaede let out a sigh. Why did they have to pile so much work on her so close to Christmas? Couldn’t they go easier on her at this time? Apparently not. Being a model was hard. Kaede was sure that she could never do that, but it’s not like she’s suited for it anyway.

“Oh yeah…,” Sara suddenly said quietly, just laying there and not even looking at her girlfriend. “I’ll be late on Christmas too, but not as much.”

“You have to work on Christmas too?” Kaede replied in dismay. Actually, she already feared that, but hoped that it wouldn’t be the case. Obviously, it didn’t do her any good.

“Yeah, but it’s not… too bad… Just wait … for...” Getting quieter and quieter, Sara ended up mumbling something unintelligibly and finally drifted off to sleep.

Another sigh escaped Kaede’s lips. Even if it wouldn’t be “too bad”, it’s still going to be pretty bad. Christmas was supposed to be their time together, not nearly endless work and then maybe some time for the two, if one of them doesn’t pass out from exhaustion first.

It was less than a week until Christmas and it was quite ill-fated so far. Not only was it bound to be lonely, Kaede was also still struggling to think of a present. And by now, she needed an idea fast. Yet, she still couldn’t rush things. Sara was her most important person in the world, the one person who had to get a really thoughtful present. But what could you give a girl, who’s a successful model and could buy nearly anything she wished for? And who had little time for anything anyway?

Looking down at her sleeping girlfriend, Kaede couldn’t help but smile. Even tuckered out as she was, she still looked lovely. Gently, she caressed her cheek, feeling her soft, warm skin.

If it were her, Kaede would say that the thing she wanted the most was Sara…

* * *

The next days were rather stressful. And unsuccessful. Kaede visited several shops, asked her friends from school for advice and agonized over her present, but to no avail. Of course, other people could only give general advice, no conclusive hints. After all, they didn’t know Sara as well as she did. And looking around the stores, she found quite some nice things, but nothing that really clicked. Sure, she could just give her anything, maybe multiple things to make it even better, but it’s pointless if there isn’t a single big standout present. Just anything wouldn’t suffice.

At times like this, it could help to stop and think about the basics. The point was to get something fitting for Sara, so it might help to think what kind of person she was, what particular traits she had. She was bubbly. Somewhat perverted. And madly in love with Kaede. Considering the first point, something cute would fit well. Maybe also a fun game. The last one was useless, as Kaede couldn’t get her anything better than herself. The second point… Yeah, that’s probably doable but not a good idea. Besides, at her age, she wouldn’t be able to get something to that effect. Except, again, for herself.

Well, she was at square one again. It’s not hard to think of several things she could get, but the one thing eluded her.

At a loss and without any better idea, she was walking through the streets and looked at various stores, trying to find a clue. Just as she has done before, making her not very optimistic. A book store caught her eye. Maybe a book? But on what? Modeling? With her experience, she probably had no need for one. Besides, Kaede really didn’t want to remind her of her job when they’re together. Right now, she didn’t even want to think about it herself.

Not too far ahead, there’s a photo studio. Maybe a picture of herself? No, it’s not like Sara didn’t have any already.

A game store. Surely, she could find something fun in there. But while a game made for a good present in itself, it’s just not the right one she wanted.

Kaede sighed. She did that a lot lately. Casually, she overhead a conversation between two women, who stood in front of the store, about how hard it was to pick the right way to wrap a certain present, from the pattern of the paper to the color of the ribbon. She couldn’t help but envy them. If only she were so far that she could worry about stuff like that…

After half an hour of more fruitless searching, Kaede let herself drop on a bench and thought everything over for the hundredth time. At least, it felt that way. Really, it shouldn’t be that hard to pick a present. And normally, it wasn’t. But somehow, the fact that it’s for Sara made everything complicated. Despite her being, and Kaede meant that strictly in a positive way, a rather simple girl.

...Yeah, there must be something she missed. By now, she really should have a good idea what to give her. If she thought it over more clearly, considered all the things she thought of before, the solution should easily come to her.

So, she did just that. And now, it barely took ten minutes until she got a great idea. More than one, even. Also, she blushed furiously.

After she calmed down again, Kaede realized that her ideas weren’t really possible. Well, except for one. But with the rest, she needed other people, particularly a certain kind of photographer, who wouldn’t be willing to assist her, considering her age.

That is… unless someone else helped her out. Someone with a certain disposition that made her accepting to those kind of things. And someone with wealth and standing that made her able to bend the rules and get something, that was hard for mere mortals, with ease.

Kaede didn’t really want to do that. But now that she thought of it, she realized that it was the only way. Her idea was really perfect for Sara and nothing else she came up with could compare.

She sighed. Again. Time to pay her friend Matsubara Yuuna a visit…

* * *

After another tiring, but at least shorter, day at work, Sara was looking forward to finally spend some time with Kaede. It was Christmas, after all, they should be together at least today, even if she felt pretty exhausted.

Once home, she removed her coat, then headed straight to their room and opened the door… and gasped at the sight in front of her. On the bed lay none other than Kaede. Which wouldn’t be so odd, if it weren’t for her clothing, which is basically non-existent. Instead, her bare body was covered in several red ribbons made out of cloth, which left little to imagination and only barely hid her naughty bits. Further hiding her crotch was a blue book, leaning on her body. At second glance, Sara could also see a small, rectangular plastic package stuffed between her big breasts.

The only normal thing about this sight was Kaede’s face, which sported a strong blush and an awkward smile. Even then, more eye-catching was the lack of glasses and the fact that her long hair was down, the wavy strands hanging down and flowing over the bed and her mostly bare shoulders. Her gorgeous looks, normally obscured by a plain braid and glasses, were fully apparent.

“M-Merry Christmas, Sara...” Kaede said weakly, her embarrassment obvious.

Sara didn’t reply at first. She just let her eyes wander over the near-naked body of her beloved girlfriend, taking in every part of her exposed skin. Her tiredness was pretty much gone, but is gradually replaced by another, more pleasant, feeling.

“That’s… the best present I ever got!” she shouted happily, a big smile on her face.

Kaede smiled too, more comfortably this time. She had felt very awkward, but also a little excited, laying there like this, but Sara’s reaction made her instantly feel better. Especially since it confirmed that it was a good idea.

Sara went closer to her, eyes still roaming over her, not without a certain hunger. As much as she was focused on her body, the two objects didn’t escape her gaze. Mostly because they were in rather peculiar places. Reaching between Kaede’s ample breasts, not without noticing that there’s a bit of areola that the ribbons didn’t cover, she pulled the rectangular object out. Once freed, she saw that it was the packaging of a deck of cards. Opening it up and looking through, it appeared to be an ordinary set of French-suited playing cards… until she came across a jack card, which showed none other than Kaede herself in a fancy costume with a sword, a courageous expression on her face. Delighted, Sara looked for the other ones and saw that all face cards had Kaede herself on them, whether as queen, king or even a joker. The latter of which looked less ridiculous than one would expect, but in turn showed a nice amount of cleavage.

Feeling embarrassed, Kaede blushed again. It was weird for sure and made her seem awfully vain. But it was a good present for Sara, who was clearly happy about it.

“That is amazing, how did you make this?” She asked, a big smile on her face.

“Well.. I had some help…,” Kaede replied. Yuuna connected her to the right people for the job. Having other people, total strangers at that, assist her with it certainly didn’t make it any less awkward, which made it took longer than expected. And it wasn’t even so bad with the cards, the book between her legs was another story.

Incidentally, after putting the cards on the desk, Sara’s attention was now drawn to it. After picking it up, she realized that it’s a photo album. And when she opened it, she saw a picture of Kaede smiling at her. Nice, but not surprising. Unlike the next photos. Just the second one is quite a change, in that she was opening the blouse she was wearing, already showing a good amount of cleavage and even a sexy black bra, while she was pushing up her skirt, revealing her bare thighs. With a gaping mouth, Sara turned the page, now looking at Kaede lying on the ground, raising her lower body. With her backside facing her camera and her skirt pushed all the way up, her round butt, clad in sexy black panties, was plainly visible. The next pictures were all of the same nature, showing Kaede in alluring poses in varying states of (un)dress. In several of them, she’s even completely naked.

With less than positive feelings, Kaede thought back to the shooting. Professional as the photographer was, showing herself naked to her was difficult to say the least. Doing it properly, with the right poses and expressions, seemed nearly impossible. She felt way too awkward for that. So it took quite a while until she got used to it and could make actual attempts to do it right. Eventually, with some help by thinking of the person she was doing it for, it worked, though.

“That’s… such an amazing present!” Sara exclaimed happily. “The best I ever got!” With a glance at her girlfriend, still wrapped up, she added: “Or the second best.”

With that, she put the album on desk too and turned to Kaede. There was a certain glimmer in her eyes, like a child that was about to unwrap the biggest present it got… An apt comparison for sure. Seeing her obvious desire excited Kaede too and she gave her a warm, inviting smile.

Again, Sara stared all over her body, this time also having a good view at her crotch. The ribbon managed to hide her sweetest spot, but was tight enough that a hint of her slit could be seen on it. The ones on her breasts had trouble to contain them too. Not only could she see some redness slipping out underneath them, both also had a small bump poking out. And she could have sworn they weren’t there before, at least not as clearly.

When she was done just staring, Sara quickly stripped off her own clothing, until she stood there clad only in a blue bra and a pair of panties of the same color, a sight that Kaede herself enjoyed. She let her eyes roam over her girlfriend’s milky-white skin, noticing that there was a small, dark spot on the crotch of the panties.

However, she couldn’t ogle her much, as Sara soon climbed onto the bed and over her, only to lower herself, the two touching each other. Kaede couldn’t resist letting out a low moan when she felt Sara’s warm body, the skin of her half-naked body rubbing over her own. It was something she experienced often, but never got tired of.

Sara giggled at the sound she let out, clearly liking the state she was in. Then, she leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Being a present, Kaede was passive and just let her do. Which isn’t to say that she didn’t enjoy herself, the feeling of Sara’s warm lips and wet tongue on her own lips was very pleasant.

Meanwhile, Sara’s hands didn’t remain idle. While one held the back of Kaede’s neck during the kiss, the other went to her chest and grabbed a handful of one of her breasts, digging into the soft flesh. Even after all that time, Sara was still amazed at how big they were and her hand thoroughly explored the ample globe. This elicited some moans from Kaede, which Sara used to slip her tongue inside and circle around her mouth and play with her own tongue. Quite aroused herself, she found it hard to keep still and began to grind her body against her girlfriend’s, their soft skin rubbing against each other, and let out some low moans herself.

After a while, when the two started having trouble breathing, Sara pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. She smiled down warmly, her gaze a mix of lust and affection, a look that Kaede returned.

“I really can’t imagine a better present then you,” Sara said.

“Sara…,” Kaede just replied, barely able to find words from happiness.

The girl on top gave her another small kiss, then looked down at the breast in her hand. Letting go, she now poked it with one finger, which she moved upwards, tracing the great curve. When it arrived at the ribbon, she went further, pushing it up. Kaede gasped, clearly feeling the tight fabric rubbing over her erect nipple. As soon as the pink, hard bud was exposed, Sara crawled backwards a bit and grasped the breast again. Then, she went down and took it in her mouth. Feeling the wet lips engulf her sensitive nipple, Kaede moaned out, which motivated Sara further. Hungrily, she sucked on it, making light slurping sounds, while she squeezed the large globe underneath. Teasing it further, she repeatedly flicked her tongue over it, each time earning her a moan from the busty girl. After a short time, she even began to nibble on it.

“Ah, Sara!” Kaede exclaimed in surprise as she felt the teeth against her nipple. However, it was much more arousing than painful. Her girlfriend knew well how far she could go.

But it wasn’t enough. Sara let go and moved further down. Slowly, with one hand trailing down her body and peppering it with kisses from the chest, over the belly, down to the crotch. Kaede shivered with lust, every time she felt the wet lips touch her bare skin. Once Sara had arrived between her legs, she saw that the slit was more noticeable now and wetness had seeped into the cloth. Sara smiled at that. Of course, her own panties were far from dry by now.

She would have liked to tear the ribbon apart, but since it wasn’t paper, it wouldn’t be so easy. Instead, she just pushed it aside, making Kaede gasp as it slid over her crotch, revealing the wet folds, glistening from moisture.

“Oh, Kaede-chan! Your pussy is so wet!” Sara said delightfully.

Kaede couldn’t help but chuckle. It’s amazing how cute she could be when saying things like that. “It’s all thanks to you,” she replied. “You’re really good at m-making me… wet.” She blushed. Even now, it felt awkward to say it. Sometimes, she wished she had a bit of her girlfriend’s shamelessness.

Sara’s smile widened. She was obviously pleased with hearing that. It helped that it was the truth. Not hesitating for much longer, she grabbed Kaede’s legs, spread them further apart and went down on her, burying her head between her thighs. Sticking her tongue out, she slowly traced the slit while looking up at the other girl, who moaned in response. Then, she pulled the nether lips apart with her hands, spreading Kaede’s pussy open and giving her access to the inner parts. Which she used immediately, as she pushed herself against her crotch and stuck her tongue as deep into the folds as she could. Kaede squirmed at the sudden pleasure that filled her, her moans getting louder. But Sara knew no mercy and lapped at the insides of her pussy like a delicious meal. Part of Kaede regretted that she forced herself to stay passive. But mostly, she just enjoyed how her girlfriend ate her out.

But then, Sara just stopped.

Looking down in surprise, as well as slight annoyance which she didn’t show, Kaede asked: “What’s wrong... why did you stop?”

Sara seemed to be in thought, while she looked at her. “Well… you’re my present. Doesn’t that mean that you should rather please me?”

Unsure how to answer, Kaede said nothing. She had a point, but…

At that moment, Sara stood up, grabbed her panties and pulled them down, letting them drop to the floor, followed by her bra. Kaede’s eyes followed her, as she went over to her and climbed on the bed again… right above her head. She had a good look at her pussy, not any less wet than hers, a sight that filled her with a certain hunger. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long, as Sara lowered herself until her crotch hovered right in front of her face. Nearly immediately, Kaede began to lap over the wet folds of her girlfriend, who gasped happily in response. Steadily, she guided her tongue along the slit, always brushing against the clit at the end. In her arousal, Sara went further down, pushing her crotch against the face of Kaede, who didn’t really mind. Quite the opposite, she downright buried herself in it now and slipped her tongue between the nether lips and began to lick the inside.

Sara remained relatively still at first, just enjoying how she got licked, but then leaned forward a bit and reached down between Kaede’s thighs. She slipped two fingers into her folds, which spread easily, making her shiver in arousal. Plunging them deep, she felt the wet insides of her girlfriend. Having gone as far as she could, she pulled back, only to dive in again, fingering Kaede thoroughly.

Pleasing each other, the girls grew more and more aroused. Sara pushed herself down on Kaede, wanting more of her tongue in her, while Kaede herself, already hot from the earlier licking, happily accepted her fingers, feeling a surge of sheer pleasure every time they thrust in her. Soon, the entire room was filled with their moans, that grew louder and more lustful as the sensations got stronger. Neither would last long anymore, as they felt the pleasure nearly overwhelming them, but that only motivated them further. Kaede moved her tongue more quickly inside Sara, savoring her juicy honeypot. By now, her lips were stained with her fluids. Sara herself added another finger and pumped them eagerly into Kaede’s pussy, as wet as her own, driving her girlfriend closer and closer to her climax while anticipating her own.

However, it was obvious that Kaede was about to reach it. Her entire body squirmed under the sensations that Sara’s hand gave her and her intense moans were only muffled by the pussy on her lips. She tried to prolong it, but there was nothing she could do now and after a short time, she finally reached her limit. Drowning in the pleasure that gripped her body, she stopped her licking at first and only let out a loud moan. However, even in her orgasm, she didn’t forget her duty and resumed to eat Sara out. Rather sloppily, though, as it was hard to focus in her state.

It was just as well. Sara was already close and seeing her girlfriend cum turned her on even more. Just feeling her tongue in her pussy again was enough to drive her over the edge. Her body shook in sheer pleasure. Her own moan was even louder, downright shouting her lust out, while her juices were flowing out of her and over Kaede’s face, who gladly lapped it up. Her fingers remained in the other girl’s pussy, feeling the warmth of the wet cave, while she came.

As their orgasms came to an end, both breathed heavily, their faces flushed. After she recovered enough, Sara pulled her fingers out, earning a groan from Kaede, and laid down beside her. Nuzzling against her, she put her hand on her belly and caressed it gently, unconcerned with the juices that drenched her fingers and that she now spread over her skin. But then, Kaede didn’t really mind either.

“Sorry, Kaede-chan,” Sara said. “I’m... feeling pretty tired...” The work was already exhausting and having sex tired her out further. Now that was lying there, sleep was overcoming her quickly.

Kaede noticed that, seeing that Sara had trouble keeping her eyes open. “It’s alright,” she replied soothingly, smiling at her. “I’m just happy that you’re by my side.” Putting an arm around her, she pulled her closer to herself.

Sara didn’t answer, as she had already fallen asleep. Kaede watched her, noticing that her face seemed more… in peace than it was the days before.

It wasn’t the ideal Christmas she imagined, but she was still quite content. Sara’s joyful reaction to her presents more than made up for it. In the end, they didn’t have much time for each other this Christmas. But what they had was well-spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a spiritual successor to "Red Present", my first fic here, but with lewd. Since that story, more SonoHana happened, particularly an official English version of Maidens of Michael, which makes fics like that not fit in canon at all, so one could consider it AU or something. I couldn't help but sneak in a small reference to the Kaede/Sara route in MoM, though.


End file.
